Make Me Forget
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: How did Nikola get his black eye and how is Helen handling the fact that she is going to die?


**A/N:** In time, in time! I am in time! Anyway, this is another fix-fic for the deal I have with Criss. There were tons of aspects in the ep I didn't like, mostly- you all know what I mean... I will probably write another story because I promised Criss to end John which I is not gonna happen in here. The story took a weird way on its own and I don't know what to think of it anymore but I guess I didn't do too bad. Also, John is already there. To fully understand the fic I have to ask you something though: Did you notice the black eye Nikola has in the last scene? No? Then watch again! Yes? Good, then this will make sense for you. Enough said, have fun!

**Summary:** How did Nikola get his black eye and how is Helen handling the fact that she is going to die?

**Disclaimer:** I'd say it's mine but then Magnus would punch me and I'd be the one with a black eye...Excuse me, I saw Magnus running towards me with a chain, I think I should run! It's not mine!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Make Me Forget**

"Let her go." Nikola said to Will who just wanted to go after Helen.

Junior must have said something really stupid because Nikola hadn't see Helen crying since _Jack_ happened to be her fiancé. He would go and check up on her later. For now he had to talk to Will.

_Later_

"I knew I'd find you here." Nikola whispered when he finally found her on the tower.

He stopped a few meters behind her waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I knew you'd come."

She still didn't turn around but continues staring into the sky.

"Helen..."

"After you lost your immortality I was so afraid of eventually losing you...but now I am the one dying." Helen interrupted him.

"We will find a cure-"

"And what if not? What if I fail again? I don't know how much time I have left."

She finally turned around to face Nikola. He could have sworn she could hear his heart breaking this very moment. _What if I fail again._ Like with him. She was hurt and afraid- something he couldn't handle not with her at least.

"We will find a cure, Helen. I promise you because I am not giving up on you." Nikola said stepping closer to her, "I will do whatever it takes to help you."

"Since when are you so selfless?" She asked her voice breaking.

She was crying again and she wouldn't even hide it. Nikola knew her better than anyone she could think of and even after everything he had done she trusted him with her life _and_ her feelings. The next thing she knew was that his thumb was gently wiping away her tears and a second later she found herself in his arms. Helen hesitated before she eventually leaned her head against his shoulder. It was exactly what she needed right now. A shoulder to cry on.

In that moment the door to the tower opened and John stepped out. He had been looking for Helen as well after he had heard about her. When he saw the two of them embracing like this he started to think of ways to get rid of Nikola.

"Thank you, Nikola." Helen whispered and stepped back slightly.

"John? What are you doing here?" She said when she noticed John at the door.

"I wanted to check on you so I went looking for you but as I can see you are perfectly fine." He growled back and left again thinking of the best way to kill Nikola.

Nikola stood there and grinned to himself but when Helen turned around his inner grin was gone instantly. She was crying again.

"Should I go?" Nikola asked moving closer again.

Helen didn't know so she just looked at him trying to find an answer. She wanted to be alone but she wanted _his_ comfort as well. Seconds passed like minutes until Helen finally answered him.

"Stay."

It was then when she had made a decision. If she was going to die soon then she wanted to spend the rest of her time with Nikola. It seemed right to her.

"Stay." Helen said again. _Make me forget._

Nikola could see what she was thinking in her eyes. Now it was his turn to make a decision. He made another step forward and gently kissed her temple. He had intended to leave but when Helen swung her arms around him in an almost desperate manner he couldn't go anywhere. She needed him and he would be there for her. She hesitated before she took his hand in hers and looked up at him. He simply nodded barely moving his head. Helen dragged him behind her through the Sanctuary and to her room.

"Helen..."

"Please, Nikola. Please." Helen begged.

Nikola only stood there and looked at her before he agreed.

What both of them didn't know was that John was watching them and when he saw them disappearing into her bedroom he lost it. He would not let Nikola touch Helen.

When the door closed behind the two of them Helen slowly reached up to kiss Nikola. He gently kissed her back before they got interrupted by John. After the EM shield was still up he had to enter the good old way of crushing doors.

"John-"

"You bastard! How dare you touching her?" John yelled at Nikola and before he knew what was happening John had punched him in the face.

"John! Get! Out! Now!" Helen yelled and pointed her gun at him.

John stopped where he was and watched Nikola who was holding his eye mumbling some curses in Serbian.

"Get. Out."

He made another growling noise satisfied that he had injured Nikola at least but not happy that she had stopped him. Then he left. He would take care of Nikola later.

"Nikola, are you alright?" Helen asked looking at his eye.

"I had worse. Don't worry, love." He grinned.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you'll have a bruise there later."

"Kiss it better?"

They smiled at each other for a second. That was what Nikola had wanted to see- her beautiful smile.

"That's better."

She smiled a bit brighter now.

"I'm sorry, Nikola..."

"What for?"

"For using you like this... I shouldn't do that."

"Helen. I've been through this myself. I can understand you better than you think. You're desperate and you need someone. I felt the same way."

"But you didn't-"

"I didn't need to."

It went silent between them for a minute. Then Helen moved closer and looked at him for a second before she kissed him again.

"I don't want to use you, Nikola."

"Then don't." He simply replied.

As she wanted to step back to let him go he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back close to him.

"I just said you don't have to use me if you don't want to. If this is what you really want and if you're sure you won't regret it later then I'll be here, ok?"

Helen looked down at their now holding hands and smiled. He never liked touching people and there he stood holding her hand in his. Everything he was afraid of...He had always thrown it aside when it came to her. He really _did_ care a lot about her. Helen dragged him backwards to her bed and just watched him. He was studying her face and when he was 100% certain that she was sure of her ext move Nikola followed her.

She slowly lay down and he followed her on the bed. He steadied himself atop of her and bent down to gently kiss her. Helen kissed him back and started to undo his waistcoat and his shirt. Soon she had freed him from both and he was left in his pants. They kissed again when Helen got him out of those as well as his boxers. Now it was Nikola's turn to undress her. She was obviously overdressed. Before she knew it all of her clothes lay somewhere on the ground next to her bed. Nikola was kissing her neck and his hands were all over her body. Helen couldn't help the moans to escape her throat at his excellent fingers. Neither could she stop the scream when he slid inside her.

_Later_

She had to admit that Nikola was a bloody good lover and she could tell.

"Nikola, thank you." Helen said lying next to him.

"It's the first time someone thanked me after." Nikola smirked, "You're welcome, my love."

Helen smiled at him but soon her eyes gave away what was really on her mind.

"We _will_ find a way, Helen. You are not going to die before me." Nikola whispered.

He really believed what he was saying and that gave Helen hope. She wouldn't go without a fight.

"Nikola..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"...Nothing..." Helen whispered not daring to say what she thought.

_I think I love you._

**THE END**


End file.
